Long Lost Love
by storming-wolf
Summary: 7 year old Macy defends a 7 year old Nick when he is being bullied. Even though only 7, they fall in love. Macy moves, but the promise to meet again. What happens 9 years later when they reunite? Nacy JONAS No Fame, so kinda A.U. One-Shot


I'm getting sick :/ I feel like complete crap and I blame Noah(my little brother) He has the flu and I'm catching it. We had a lock down at school today, and I wrote this when I was in the lock down. Its a little bit of a personal experience I had as a second grader and my friend Daniel was being bullied by a fifth grader. He moved to Minnisota and I haven't seen him since :( he was my first crush :) Just so you know, Nick went to Estern Christan Elementary as a kid, and I went for preschool...I believe. Don't let the name fool you, there was tons of bullying at that school!

* * *

_**May 18, 1999~Eastern Christian Elmentary**_

Macy bounced around the playground, loving the fact that her piggytails flew around.

"Please leave me alone. I didn't do anything to you," a little boys voice cried. Macy saw a boy, about her age, with curly hair.

"Poor little Nick. Crying like a little baby," one taller boy said. He looked like he was a 5th grader. "Mommy I wanna go back to Texas cause no one likes me here and they make me cry like this!" he teased.

"Leave me alone jerk!" Nick said. He didn't know what the word meant, but he knew whenever his brothers called each other that, they got mad.

"What did you call me?" Kyle asked.

"A jerk!" Nick retorted. Kyle pushed Nick down and punched him in the face. Macy winced as she saw what happened. She saw the tear run down his face and blood run down his run down his arm which was now cut.

"Cry baby!" Kyle laughed. Nick didn't know what to do. He was 7, in the 2nd grade, and smaller than Kyle.

Macy couldn't watch anymore. "Leave him alone!" Macy yelled defensefly.

"Is this your girlfriend Nick?" Kyle teased. Nick was too embaressed. A pretty girl that he'd never seen before just saw him cry. "She's just a little weak girl. There's nothing she can do," Kyle said. He went to push Macy, but the second he touched Macy, she let out a scream. Of coruse, a teacher came over in just enough time for Kyle to push Macy and for her to scrape her hand and knee.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Tallirico asked.

"Kyle pushed me and Nick and he punched Nick too!" Macy fake cried. Nick had a hand over his eye. Mrs. Tallirico looked at his eye and a bruise was forming.

"Kyle go to the principle's office. Nick, Macy, go to the nurse," Mrs. Tallirico said. Macy helped Nick up.

"I'm Macy. Macy Maria Rosilinda Misa, but you can call me Macy," Macy said, sticking her hand out. Nick wiped away a tear.

"I'm Nicholas Jerry Lucas, but you can call me Nick," Nick said, shaking Macy's hand.

"Are you new?" Macy asked.

"I moved from Texas," Nick said.

"Cool!" Macy said. Macy held Nick's hand. "We're gonna be bestest fiends!" Macy declared. Nick smiled.

"You're pretty," Nick said. Macy blushed.

"And you're my boyfriend!" Macy said.

"So you're my, girlfriend?" Nick said as a question. Macy nodded.

"We're gonna be the bestest boyfriend and girlfriend ever!" Macy exclaimed.

* * *

**_September 24, 2008~Horace Mantis Academy_**

Nick always thought about Macy. She moved in 3rd grade and they promised not to kiss anyone else until they met again. Nick kept the promise, but he always wondered if she did. He imagined how pretty she was and how beautiful she had become. Nick walked down the hallway, just to be tripped by Kyle.

"Your girlfriend's not here to save you!" Kyle teased.

"At least I'm not graduating with my little brother 10 years from now!" Nick retorted as he continued walking down the hall. He wondered what he had done to be punished by Kyle transfering to Horace Mantis Academy and flunk 12th grade 5 times.

"Hey guys!" Stella said as she walked over to Nick. He hadn't noticed his brothers by his locker already.

"Hey Stell," Joe said, giving her a kiss. Sometimes Nick wished he had Macy to do that to.

"I have some one I want you to meet," Stella said. A girl came over to them and Nick's eyes widened. "This is Macy! She just moved here from Indiana!" It was Macy, but she was different. She was older, her two piggytails were gone and her dark brown hair was now filled with various highlights. Nick fell back in love with his first love.

"Macy? Macy Maria Rosilinda Misa?" Nick asked.

"Nick? Nicholas Jerry Lucas?" Macy asked. He was matured so much. His voice was deeper, obviously, and he hand an intense, yet caring expression. He looked calm, but seemed more confident, and he had muscles visible thanks to his tee shirt. Macy fell back in love with her first love.

"That's me, and it's you!" Nick exclaimed. He hugged Macy. "Its been so long."

"Too long," Macy said.

"Uh, Nick?" Kevin asked.

"Oh! This is Macy! She stopped Kyle from beating me up 9 years ago when we were 7. We were," Nick started.

"The bestest friends," Macy continued.

"And bestest boyfriend and girlfriend." Nick finished.

"Awww!" Stella said. She couldn't believe a long lost couple had just reunited right before her eyes, thanks to her! "Guys, lets give them some space," Stella said, pushing Joe and Kevin away. The three friends left.

"Macy, I understand if you kissed someone else, or if you like someone else, but I just want you to know I never kissed or dated anyone else. I still really like you," Nick said.

"I never even thought about it. I thought about you everyday, and got in trouble for writing your name on my wrist!" Macy said.

"So are we...a couple?" Nick asked.

"I didn't know we stopped being one," Macy said. Nick got closer to Macy.

"I've been saving this for 9, long years," Nick said. He and Macy shared their first kiss, like they promised.

"Aww!" Stella said. Nick signaled her to leave, not knowing she had been sitting there the whole time spying. Once again, after 9 years apart, Nick and Macy were the bestest boyfriend and girlfriend. On December 25, 2012, they became the bestest husband and wife. And on November 15, 2014, they became the bestest mommy and daddy.

* * *

I liked it :) Should I do a sequal or something like that, cause I feel like somethings missing. And yeah, the ending was kinda corny, but hey, I don't feel good right now :P R&R plz. _**p.s. the kis would've been 'too steamy' or 'racy' for Disney :/**_


End file.
